1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus that is used while connected to a display device, and more particularly to a game apparatus using a disk body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there exists a coin game apparatus that is used while connected to a television monitor.
For example, the conventional coin game apparatus is provided with three decision buttons. Three drum images displayed on the television monitor rotate when a coin is inserted. When a player pushes any one of the decision buttons, the corresponding drum image stops rotating. When all the three drum images stop and then show a predetermined pattern, the coin is paid out.
This conventional coin game apparatus is vastly different from a slot machine installed at a gaming hall in that the coin game apparatus itself does not have a drum unit but the drum images are displayed on the television monitor. Consequently, this makes it possible to provide an inexpensive game apparatus using the coin, whereby a game using the coin can be easily enjoyed even at home.
Since this conventional coin game apparatus simulates a slot machine, it is intended for enjoying the event that the coin is paid out when the pattern appears. Accordingly, insertion of the coin is merely a requirement for game starting and has no relation to the content of the game.
Besides, since this conventional coin game apparatus simulates a slot machine, it is only the decision button that the player can operate. Accordingly, a content of a game program that can be installed thereon is limited. Generally, a user desires to play as many kinds of games as possible on one game apparatus.